Winter in July
by mikomi bansiki
Summary: Harry discovers a way to help him deal with the unfairness of Sirius’ death in an unexpected place.


A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, yet. Or the song, that's from my Sarah Brightman CD. I'm working on it though...

P.S. any flames will be used to cook my dinner tonight.

**Winter in July**

**By Mikomi Bansiki**

_Look around   
__Wonder why   
__We can live a life   
__That's never satisfied_

_Lonely hearts   
__Troubled minds   
__Looking for a way   
__That we can never find_

Harry was calmly studying for his potions class, while sitting on his bed in his room. He figured that it couldn't hurt to get ahead for this year. "BOY! GET DOWN HERE!" he heard his uncle yell.

Sighing, Harry put down his books and closed his ink bottle. Once certain that nothing would spill while he was eating, he stood up and straightened his many-sizes too large clothes as best as they could be on his slim frame before going downstairs.

Dinner was, like every other night, salad, with Harry getting the smallest portion and next to no dressing and toppings. He didn't mind though, he'd gotten Hermione and Ron to send him some food last week and that was sustaining him for now.

After everyone had finished eating and the plates were in the sink waiting to be washed, his Aunt Petunia spoke up, "Dudley-kins, mummy got you a present for being such a good boy this week."

Actually, there were eight.

Dudley ripped open his presents with ease and found three different new disc-men and five new CD's. He grinned then his fat face fell, "What, this is all? I thought you were going to get me a new boom box too." He looked accusingly at his parents as they fidgeted under his approaching temper-tantrum.

"Don't worry Dudley-kins, we ordered one but it hasn't come in yet."

The fat blob seemed to be only slightly mollified by this reassurance and he huffed as he sat back in his dangerously creaking chair. Uncle Vernon spoke up this time, "Don't worry son, we'll be getting you some more music to go with it when it comes in, alright?"

Now Dudley smiled, "I suppose that'll be okey."

He stood up to leave but was stopped by his mother's cough. Scowling, Dudley turned to Harry and thrust a trash bag that had been on the floor by his chair at Harry. "Birthday," he grunted and then waddled out of the kitchen.

Harry's aunt gave him a scathing look as she unfolded her sticklike frame to follow, "Don't forget to clean up in here." She spat as she left.

Uncle Vernon struggled to his feet as well and glared at him, "Don't say we never gave you anything, boy." He growled as he stomped out of the kitchen to join his son and wife in front of the television.

Harry watched them go silently, uncertain of what to do. In all his nearly sixteen years, he had never received a birthday gift from his relatives. The fact that his birthday wasn't even for two more weeks seemed irrelevant in comparison to the fact that a miracle had happened in number four, Privet Drive. They had given _him_, Harry, a birthday gift. For a moment, Harry contemplated the idea that maybe next year, the Dursleys would throw him a party, before snorting. That was something a family would do and his was all dead. This thought brought him down and he quickly switched mind tracks to his unexpected gift. He really didn't need to think of Sirius right now.

He carefully pulled the bag to him and opened it slowly. When nothing jumped out to bite him and no unpleasant smells emitted from the black plastic, he reached in and pulled out a disc-man. It was a bright red and silver, and even though it wouldn't shut, he knew that it was the best that he'd be able to get from his relatives.

He peered into it and saw to his surprise, a CD inside. It was a burnt one and said in black permanent marker, "To Dudley, with love from the Brown family" on it.

Obviously, Dudley's friend John Brown had been forced by his mother to give it to him and Dudley hadn't liked the music therein. Harry wondered if he would like it before deciding that he didn't really care, it would be something new to listen to.

He stood and started to wad up the bag when he felt something else in there too. He dumped out the rest of the contents of the bag and found a set of tangled headphones. He smiled and tucked everything into his large pockets before beginning to clean up the kitchen and start the dishes, even though his heart was breaking.

A/N: sorry this chappie was so short, I hope to be able to update soon. This will be a very short story, but I am proud of the theme behind it. Please review!


End file.
